User talk:Redwall151
-- LordTBT Talk! 17:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Redwall Readers Club Have you received an RRC packet for this year at any time? If yes what was in it? -- LordTBT Talk! 00:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I sent you an email...took me a few minutes to figure this out xD But it was just some cards, potsers, and a pin Redwallllllllll! 00:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Redwall151 :Was that for spring or this fall? What I'm looking for is if there was anything promotion-related for The Rogue Crew. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the first membership pack(welcome pack) counts as either, but I recieved it about 3 weeks ago. There was no promotion for the rogue crew, but I am very excied for it! IT will be a load of my favorite animals, the OTTERS! :D Hey mate! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps of others. Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we can be friends! Sorry, this welcome was a bit belated. And probably by my user name you can see that I'm a sea otter! :D Anyways, once again welcome! Oh, and your art is really good! There are several users on here who are on DA. Not me, though XD --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I will definetely fill out my page when I get time :) the IB program I'm in really puts a damper on free time :( I will also check out your fan fics! I can't wait ^.^ Thanks for the art comment :DDDDD GO OTTERS!!! Hello Hi, Redwall 151, welcome to Redwall Wiki. I noticed your picture of Rigu, it looks pretty cool! I am also an artist; I don't do a ton of Redwall art anymore but I still do requests. I'm actually working on one right now that's the best I've ever done so far. I'll let you know when I finish if you want, and please tell me if you post any new ones too! See ya --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 13:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - If you want to find good used Redwall books, I bought hardcover Rakkety Tam and Lord Brocktree at Betterworldbooks.com. They have great prices and good quality most of the time have measurements from "Excellent" to "Poor", so you get what you paid for. You could probably find a few of the books in their bargain bin as well. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 13:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I love drawing redwall art, even though some people think it's weird :P I think they're just jealous haha. I would LOVE to see it when you're done :) And thanks for the site ^.^ Hi, I just wanted to say how much I'm impressed by your art it's simply amazing!! anyways just wanted to encourage you and tell you to keep up the good work :)Have a great day --Lilac Stormrudder 18:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a million! :D have a fantastic day aswell (: Dude awesome art and welcome to the wiki Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey THankies :DDD I looove that picture you drew. Son merveilleux! I saw it on your user page.--Arc-en-ciel 00:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I appreciate it a lot :)) Hi, just to let you know; you're supposed to sign the end of your posts with your username, that way it's easier to see who was talking and who's responding :). I can help you make a quick signature if you want --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a sample signature if you'd like to use it. Redwall151 60px|Chat! Just drag a box around it, right click, and "copy" it. Then make sure you are logged in and look up at the high right corner. Click the button "More". That will come down with a small list. Then click on "Preferences". This will open up a menu. Scroll down to a box which has "Signature" near it. Right click on that box and then left click "paste". Then all you have to do is scroll down to the bottom and click save :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Redwall151 60px|Chat! Wait...I know this pictures!You have an account in DA,right?I am DawnroseofRedwall!--Mellus 21:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Yes!! :D Hey Dawn! Redwallllllllll! 23:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC)redwall151 Wow you draw some really nice pics! Some good Redwall fan artists here are Sister Armel, Ferretmaiden, Dawnrose, Fainnen, Flikkun, Neildown, Pinedance Coneslinger and BluestripetheWild/Juliza Swifteye/Richard the Flame. I hope you have a good time here-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 07:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pictures hey do you draw on a specific kind of paper because your pictures have a cool color to them Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey No, just a normal sketch book. They have a yellowish tint because I edit them. The only way I can upload is to use my camera and that causes it to look awkward. I want them to look good like real life, so I edit a little. Re:Tapestry It was a promotional item for the TV series. To find one, you'd have to find someone who acquired the promotion, and wants to sell their tapestry. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I know it would be extremely rare to find one. Do you use sites such as ebay and amazon to get your rare items? Or do you "know people"? Hi! :D Sorry I didn't reply I'm not really active here. :P YOUR STUF ROCKS! 8D I can't fav on DA because it gives my pc viruses (whut?) but i think your stuff is absolutely amazing! :D :D --MERLOCK 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :) Drawing and Redwall are my life :D What's your DA name? Redwall151 60px|Give 'em blood 'n vinegar, wot wot! Where did the 151 in your username come from? The number of the original Pokemon? xD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha to be honest, I have no clue! I use this name for everything cuz no one uses it. I first used it to make my neopets account and I've used it for various things xD It was just a random number I came up with. Redwall151 60px|Give 'em blood 'n vinegar, wot wot! Your not alone when it comes to a love for otters I'm obsessed with them. I mean who wouldn't love something so darn cute! :D --Lilac Stormrudder 02:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I know! They're just awesome little fuzzballs :) And they're even cooler in Redwall. Art Great that you got the art from Troy, but we do things a bit differently when it's a big exclusive like this...I like to verify everything before uploading, review sources, etc. In the future, please forward it to me directly, so I can break it as a story more effectively. Can you send me some more details please? E.g. why did Troy send this to you specifically, and what did he say, etc.? Also, what does this have to do with Elip S. Quire? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hail! Greetings! My fellow Otter. love you artwork (honestly some the be i have seen) tried to put my name on the friends list(i dont know how im new :3) well thats all farewell! (JamesOfVallron 04:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC)) Hi again. For your art contest, I have a piece to submit. Should I leave it here on your talk page? Or put it on the contest page? Or what?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you put it on the contest page? It will let people know what they have to compete against and make it more fun :) Also, it will keep more organized haha. Thanks for participating! :) Redwallllllllll! 17:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't seem to put it on the blog, so I'll put it here. Sorry for the trouble. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the submission! Sorry for the late feedback, haha. I'll inform ya when I decide :) Redwallllllllll! 12:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I likes u art! I likes the pic you drew of Riggu, it's awesome!! I also like your pic of the death of rose, If you don't mind constuctive criticisim, Rose is bigger that Roanoak and Martin.o.O--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 23:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And yeah...I was trying to make her in the background, which would mean she would have to look smaller. It didn't exactly work out so well, huh? xD Redwallllllllll! 12:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello! My name is ScottyBlue; I am also a Redwallwiki artist, though id draw more of my own characters than canon characters and my style is a bit on the cartoony side (the only art lesson I ever took regarded drawing for comics, and I taught myself from there). If you'd like to take a look at my artl or do a trade, there's a link to my pictures on This page. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey scotty! I love the hare! Is that glitter I see? Quite stunning :D Cartoon style is pretty awesome...it takes skill to include the necessary details in as few strokes as possible to make it a successful cartoon. I'm a partially self taught artist as well! Only had an art class or two during school and just took it further from there. An art trade would be nice :) I can't at the moment since I'm working on my third crazy redwall sharpie picture, similar to the one I just posted. If you want, you can watch me on my deviantart account: redwall151. I'm more active there. What would you want me to do for my part of the trade? Redwallllllllll!